A mistake ment to happen
by larsonwicked411
Summary: When theres too much liquor involved, a mistake is bound to happen, but was it really a mistake at all?
1. Chapter 1

_Oh my god. This is so bad. You know what? It's okay because Maureen was just really depressed about the fight she and Joanne had and it wasn't really us doing it, it was the vodka. _

Maureen stepped out of my bedroom wearing my sweatshirt, and panties. That was all.

"Mark," she said, "never tell Joanne."

That was all there was left to say. She put on her pants, found the liquor on the couch, took one last sip, and left. She left. She left. She left. _But why does that upset me so much?  
_

* * *

Roger stayed at Mimi's place last night. I went down there and knocked on the door. Roger came to the door already fully dressed. He asked me what's up. "I slept with Maureen." I whispered. Roger didn't say a word. He just put on his coat and grabbed my arm and pulled me. We ended up at the Life. It wasn't like our normal visits to the Life. They just let us right in and all we did was sit at a booth and have coffee. I don't think it was until that moment the news I had told Roger had set in.

"WHAT?" Roger more yelled at me that asked me. The whole restaurant turned their heads.

"Shh!" I whispered. "It was just a one time thing, she was really depressed, and we both were very drunk. But that's not the weird part. The weird part is, I enjoyed it and when she left, I missed her. I don't know what it could have been but it just rushed back all these feelings."

"Whoa, dude." Said Roger, "You want to know what I think? I think you need to talk to Maureen. Tell her how you feel- get everything out there. Then you can work past this."

* * *

I went over to Maureen's apartment. She opened the door slowly. She was still wearing the same thing she was wearing at my place. Except two things were different- she had an expression on her face like a scared little child, and mascara was dripping all down her face.

Softly, I asked, "Can I come in?"

* * *

Please tell me what you thought. Reviews are greatly appreciated. I'll try to post the next chapter soon. 


	2. Chapter 2

"Can I come in?" I asked. "Do whatever you want." Maureen said.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Okay everything."

"What happened?"

"Well I got home this morning after… you know. And Jo asked me where I'd been all night and I said nowhere and she knew I was lying and she said that until I started telling the truth, she was going to stay with her folks." Tears were soaking her face.  
"Oh, Mo, come here." I leaned in for a hug but she pushed me away. "Don't touch me. This is all your fault. If not for you I would still have Joanne." I had never seen her like this. "Hey, there were two people there last night!" I yelled at her and immediately regretted it.

"I want you to leave!" She yelled at me. "No, no. I came here to talk about it so let's talk about it."

"Talk about what? As far as I know and you know nothing happened last night." _But it did. And I will never forget that night. _"Okay. Nothing happened."

* * *

"So did you talk to Maureen?" Roger asked me. 

"Yeah."

"What'd she say?"  
"She said that to our knowledge, nothing happened and she just wanted to forget about that night."

"Well, maybe that's what's best for both of you."  
"How could it be best for both of us if it did happen?"

"Maybe…maybe this way, you could move on." Roger said. "But what if I don't want to?"

* * *

I know this was a short chapter. Please review!!!!!! I need reviews!!!!!!! 


	3. Chapter 3

A week went by and still I haven't talked to Maureen. I went by Maureen's place that day. I knocked on the door, but there was no answer. I knocked again, still no answer. I let myself inside. I looked all over the house for her, but she was no where to be seen. The phone rang.

Slowly I walked over to the phone and picked it up. "Hello?" I said slowly. "Mark?" I heard a questioning voice on the other line. "Joanne?"

"Mark, could you just give me to Maureen?" Joanne asked. "She's isn't here. I haven't seen her or talked to her in a week." I said. "Me neither. Alright, just wait there I'll be right over."

My mind began to race. I had so many questions. _Where was Maureen? Why hadn't either of us heard from her in a week? Is she okay?_

"Mark?" I heard the door creak open. I didn't even turn to see who it was. I was lost in thought.

"Mark?" Joanne said again. "Where is she?" She asked. She wasn't intimidating, just scared. "I don't know."

* * *

We called Mimi, Roger, and Collins. No one had seen her. We called the life. She hadn't been in there. They seemed pretty happy about that. We even called Benny. No one had seen her. We began to look.

We all wondered the same things: _Where was Maureen? Why hadn't any of us heard from her in a week? Is she okay?_ _Where was Maureen? Why hadn't any of us heard from her in a week? Is she okay?_ _Where was Maureen? Why hadn't any of us heard from her in a week? Is she okay?_

* * *

please, _please, **PLEASE**_ reveiw. ANYTHING!!!!!!!! 


	4. Chapter 4

We walked the streets, Joanne and I. We looked all over for her. There was no sign. Walking along the streets, the gray smoke polluting the earth thoughts, of Maureen polluting our minds.

Finally, we went to he only place left we could think of. A place Mimi had told us of so often. It was this big, rundown house standing tall right in front of us. We entered the building.

We climbed the first flight of stairs, looking into each room. It smelled like shit, there were whores and crack heads, but no Maureen. We kept looking.

Finally, we reached the sixth floor. Inside, we saw a woman. Brown hair, browns eyes, in a wet sweatshirt. This creature laying in front of us, was Maureen.

"Maureen?"  
She groaned.

"Come on up."

Joanne and I helped her all the way back to the closest apartment, mine. She was weak and could not move on her own.

"Let's get you into some nice dry cloths." Joanne said, removing Maureen's sweater. Maureen fought, but was not strong enough. Once the sweatshirt was off, then we saw it. Red, cut marks on Maureen's arm.


	5. Chapter 5

Dead silence. Not a sound. Just the occasional grunt from Maureen. Finally, Joanne broke the silence.

"Oh my God!" She said. Not in a pushy voice. Not in a sad voice. Just pure shock. "What is that?" More silence. "Maureen, what is that?" But Maureen was too weak to speak. She just grunted as warm tears streamed down her face.

We stayed that way for a long time. Finally, Maureen's grunts stopped. We checked to see if she was okay. She was sleeping.

Joanne, not saying or doing anything, just walked to the door, gave me one last glance, and left. I went into my room and got out my blanket. I laid it on Maureen. Just as I went towards my room, I turned back to Maureen.

Throughout all of this, all I could think of was her. Even though I was so tired, all I did was look at her…I am in deep shit.

* * *

"Oh my god! She was in _that_ building?" Mimi asked, when Joanne and I told the tale the next day.

"Yes." I said. Joanne and I had decided not to tell anyone what we had seen on Maureen's arm. "She was on the sixth floor."

But Joanne seemed concerned. "What's wrong with that building?"

"Well," Mimi said, "before I got the help I needed, that building was where a lot of people do stuff. What did you see in there?"

"Maureen." I said. But Joanne elaborated, "She was on the sixth floor, but on the floors below, we saw people shooting drugs, prostitutes and the men who bought them, and the whole time the smell of piss was in the air."

It was silent. Mimi seemed to be deep in thought. She walked over to a chair and sat down. Finally she asked, "Was there anything different about Maureen when you found her?"

"Well she was weak. Very weak. No doubt she had been doing something in there." Joanne said very hesitantly.

"But anything that looked like it hurt." Mimi said, "Anything she could have done to herself."

* * *

please, Please**, PLEASE** reveiw!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
